Service-oriented architectures, such as web services and similar frameworks, have been employed to provide access, e.g., via a network, to a service. One example of such a service-oriented architecture is the EMC Documentum™ family of products, which provide content management-related services. A service-oriented architecture typically is used to define and provide access to a collection of services. A service is an endpoint capable of being connected to, e.g., via a network, and typically comprises a function that is well defined, self contained, and does not depend on the context or state of other services; although a service may invoke one or more other services in order to generate a response to a service request. A service typically is invoked via a service interface, e.g., a SOAP or other web services request. In the web services or similar paradigms, a definition of a service may be made available, through public posting or otherwise, to describe a service and the syntax required to be used to invoke the services and/or its component operations. To facilitate machine-to-machine discovery and use, a service typically is defined in advance, relatively statically, and typically comprises a relatively small number of atomic operations. A typical service responds to requests received from service consumers, sometimes referred to herein as services clients, and typically does not have visibility into or control over the configuration and/or operation of the client or its host.